Miguel
< - - Back to Characters Miguel is played by the host, angelofmusic1992. His ideal LA would be Cary Elwes. Biography Miguel was a typical orphan, being raised in an orphanage since birth. But, things change when Tulio is brought in. Since the two were bullied so much as kids, they decided to stick together, and they soon became best friends. They ran away from the orphanage when they were thirteen and have lived on the streets ever since. With such a rough upbringing, it became no surprise that they became theives and conmen. But, things go wrong when they decide to steal from Facilier. He catches them and is about to turn to the two men over to the police. But, instead, he offers them a deal. If they join his circus, he won't throw them in jail. Miguel and Tulio agree, not wanting to spend their days in a dingy cell. It is then that Facilier reveals his powers, and what the circus really is. Of course, Tulio and Miguel are freaked out at first, but they soon got used to it. They perform as clowns in the show. Miguel just likes all the pretty girls. Personality Miguel is the more optimistic of the two. He's happy a lot of the time and doesn't let much get him down. He's a big flirt though. He loves the ladies. He tends to jump into things without thinking all the way through. He's always up for an adventure and a good time. He's usually the only one that can get past Tulio's wall and find out what's bugging him. He's a very loyal friend though, so if someone close to him is hurt, he's not afraid to get nasty. He's put thieving behind him and loves the circus. Role in the Cirque Clown Relations Tulio Tulio is Miguel's best friend and Miguel will do anything for him. The two are practically like brothers. They've been through thick and thin and will stick together no matter what. He knows Tulio best and is often trying to keep him from steading other people's things. He worries about that Tulio has become a kleptomaniac, but he can never stay mad at him for long. He's glad that Tulio's curse has been broken, but with Tulio having a vampire as a girlfriend, and now having powers, Miguel somtimes feels like his best friend is getting sucked into the supernatural world, leaving him behind. Molly Miguel was at first scared of Molly. The main reason was because she could kick his butt with almost no problem at all. He flirted with her once and would gotten the crap beaten out of him if he hadn't run so fast. But one day, she surprised him by asking if they could go out. Her reason was that she wanted to know what dating was like, and she offered to help him with his pick-up lines since they were a bit cheezy. She also told him that the relationship would be open. Miguel decided to accept, and the two have actually gotten along well, despite Molly's super-strength hurting Miguel on occassion and him making her roll her eyes with his pick-up lines. The two have moved away from a romantic relationship though and are now close friends. Miguel has gone to her for advice on a few occassions, and has even voiced his concerns about Tulio to her. Esmeralda Miguel first thought of Esme as just another pretty face, but he was surprised to see that Esme showed genuine concern when he told her that he couldn't find Tulio. He ended up telling her that Tulio wasn't as happy as he appeared to be, and was surprised to hear Esme offered her help. He didn't think that she would care, but he knows now that she can be trusted. He knows that if he's not around, Esme will keep Tulio in check. Belle Miguel sees Belle as a pretty hot girl and he usually flirts with her whenever he sees her. Despite her protests, he hasn't given up on her yet and will smile and wink at her whenever he sees her. Gia Miguel became friends with the leopard after seeing her dance. The two bonded very quickly, mainly because of their love to have fun. And dancing, of course. Miguel loves that she's always willing to have some fun. But lately, Miguel has learned a couple of things about Gia, the main thing being that she was actually human, but after being experimented on, became a leopard. She can still become a human, but only for limited periods of time. Unbeknowst to Miguel, however, Gia actually loves him and is constantly stung by how Miguel treats her as a friend. Miguel, however, wouldn't go out with Gia because he normally doesn't go out with friends. He now struggles to make her happy, but knows that he can't give her what she really wants from him. Charlie Charlie is one of the few guy friends that Miguel has, as well as one of the only all-animal friends. But, the two bonded and now enjoy each other's company. Charlie has an upbeat attitude that Miguel likes, although Charlie always seems a little disbeliving on Miguel's opinion of angels and what they actually do. Temperance When Temperance first came to the circus, she and Miguel hit it off pretty well and soon became friends. However, things got tense when Temperance became friends with Molly's father, Ichigo. The man had put a curse on Miguel, so Miguel wasn't too fond of the man, and couldn't understand why Temperance would want to be friends with someone like that. The two fought about it a lot. Temperance soon left after that though, and for a long time, Miguel regretted that he couldn't make it up. However, Temperance has now returned, and she and Miguel have become friends again. Miguel has confessed his feelings for her, saying that she was the only person he could picture being in a long-term relationship with. Temperance, however, isn't sure if she wants to be in a long-term relationship. Miguel has agreed to give her some time for her to sort out her feelings. Shortly after this discussion though, Temperance met with Miguel and told him that she loved him as well. Miguel was ecstatic and the two have been together almost constantly ever since Nagisa Miguel has only recently met the little girl, but he already enjoys her company. She's a clown in training, and Miguel has offered to show her a few tricks so she can be a pro. Nagisa already worships the ground he walks on and Miguel thinks she has the potential to be a great clown. Introduction thumb|450px|left Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Clown